


Beat me for the truth

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Adult Akihiko is a hot one, Age Difference, Boyfriends, Crying, Developing Relationship, Drinking & Talking, Eavesdropping, Gloves, Heart-to-Heart, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Lost Love, M/M, Misunderstood Jokes, Nostalgia, Ryuji is a shy guy, Sakamoto Ryuji Needs a Hug, Separation Anxiety, Temporal Paradox, fujoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: Sequel of Thug for a Boxer. After the special screening, Ryuji and Akihiko felt a lot more awkward with one another. But Akihiko decides to break the silence and have a word with Ryuji.“Akihiko?” Upon hearing his name, the silver-haired adult looks at him in disbelief.Ryuji looks at him with so many tears escaping from his eyes. “I can’t believe I forgot about you! I feel so ashamed!”
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Sanada Akihiko
Kudos: 8





	Beat me for the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again dearies. This time is a sequel for the fanfic I made last year. This was supposedly written last year but a lot of things happened and finally finish it. I have been making a lot of progress due to the pandemic. Soooo, if you;re not a fan of my current NSFW so, forgive my impudence. Theirs also the Persona 5 royal hype train and its still being talk, even the whole waifu simping which ughhh. But I digress.
> 
> This is happened after the special screening that Ryuji and Akihiko did, even if it was planned by Elizabeth. I do not own the persona series whatsoever.

Title: Beat me for the truth

Summary: After the special screening, Ryuji and Akihiko felt a lot more awkward with one another. But Akihiko decides to break the silence and have a word with Ryuji.

Rating: T

Another free time occurred, they finally made progress to the 4th and final movie. Knowing this is probably their final dungeon, so they decided to have some free time and get to know their newly found friends. Ryuji saw both Yosuke and Junpei waving at him. When Ryuji is about to walk to them, Akihiko caught him by his arm and forcefully tugging Ryuji.

“What the heck, senpai!” Ryuji struggles to get free but Akihiko still has a firm grip on him.

“We are NOT done talking, Ryuji!” Akihiko’s strict voice made Ryuji quiet. His loud voice causing a bit of stir. Yukiko and Futaba saw Akihiko dragging Ryuji down the hall. Both intrigued and interested both decided to tail them. Both teenagers entered the male bathroom and tossed Ryuji to the room, he follows up locking the bathroom door behind him.

Ryuji can’t help but wince in pain. He can’t help but feel admire the strength he had, from his grip and the way he threw him in. If he is that strong, Ryuji can’t help but envy his senpai. Akihiko stares at Ryuji on the floor still had the same face he made in the movie theater, he can’t help but feel irritated.

The boxer stomps his way to Ryuji which is making him afraid. “Akihiko-senpai, Did I …” Ryuji flinched when Akihiko slams his hand to the wall.

Akihiko was snapped from his anger and saw Ryuji quivering in fear, verge of tears threatening to come out from his eyes. He can see his little sister from him too. For some reason, he felt a bit nostalgic and felt bad.

“I’m sorry, Ryuji. For some reason, seeing you sad has made me quite mad.” Akihiko tries to excuse his behavior.

Ryuji can’t help but feel conflicted. “Why care someone like me?” The blonde teenager looks away from his senpai’s eyes and began to look back from his dad, his track team, and his mom dealing with a delinquent like him. “We hardly know each other, I bet we’ll forget each other-,”

“Why…” Akihiko said with a strain in his voice. “Why deny your problems like this?” He leans closer to Ryuji’s face and the teenager appears to look like he is about to cry. “I mean, we fucked each other in the screening,” Akihiko’s words made both teenagers blushed and looked away from each other.

“I’m sorry for scaring you, Ryuji,” Akihiko removes his hand from the wall and began caressing his cheek. “It’s not like me to get mad at something,” The boxer can't help but look away from Ryuji. He wasn’t used to interacting with his fangirls, though he tried reading dating advice books once, he quickly gave up on it. But the difference was it was some guy who happens to be a persona-user like him.

Ryuji smiles at Akihiko’s sudden character. “That’s fine, Akihiko-senpai.”

The silver-haired boxer shook his head, “No need for formalities, just treat me like you normally would,”

“Alright then,” He grabs Ryuji’s hand and stood him up. “Let’s just start over, shall we?”

“Though, I can’t help but imagine your face without getting hard,” Ryuji smiles shamelessly which made Akihiko chuckled while containing his heated face.

“I guess that’s fine,”

Both walked outside the male’s restroom like as if nothing happened. While Yukiko and Futaba are hiding in the corner of the room.

“So what’s your story?” Ryuji asked while two of them are walking to the concession stand.

“Huh?”

“You know? Like how you grow up, how you became a part of SEES and all that,”

“How about you though? I want to know how you became a phantom thief, you mention something ‘used’ to be a part of the track team,”

Looks like both of them are curious about how their lives were before and after being part of their team. Then Joker calls their attention to make haste and make progress to Hikari’s movie. Upon hearing their leader’s call they went to the cinema.

“How about we talk about this at our next break?”

“Sounds good to me,” Ryuji agrees as both of them raced to the cinema.

Meanwhile, during their explorations, Both Ryuji and Akihiko were in the frontlines. To maximize explorations, the teams are rotated and each leader will be Joker’s vice-captain. That way they can give support and do some damage.

But the FOE their fighting is a lot more resilient than they expected. The frontline has been receiving a lot more of the beating, while magic users are at back. Navigators are doing both navigation and support as much as they can. Ryuji is feeling a bit beaten up, but he had to defend the team before the FOE attacks the back liner. But the enemy knocks Skull a few times, despite one of the back liners healing or Futaba’s support.

Skull was literally on his knees but his blunt pipe keeps him from touching the ground, “Easy! There Skull!” Yu warns him as he kneels close to him.

“I-I-I’m fine,” Skull coughs a bit from exhaustion. He tries to stand up but an incoming attack from a FOE throws an attack and hits Skull by his left leg which tore threw his thief clothes to his skin causing a bit of blood to escape from the skin which caused him to land on the ground.

“Skull!” Everyone calls out at the fainted phantom thief. Akihiko races towards him and caught him before he landed on the ground.

“Hey Skull, you okay?” Akihiko shakes his body in worry while he stirs at his shook.

“I’m…fine but,” The phantom thief winces in pain as his left leg wound still oozing with blood.

Joker cannot ignore an injured comrade during the battle but he cannot have anymore injured party members. “Oracle, prepare Final Guard on my mark!” Joker commands Oracle and got a sharp ‘okay’ from her.

Joker kneels towards Akihiko and Skull. “I’m sorry, Joker… I can’t take-” Skull was interrupted when his leader hushed him with a finger on his lips.

“Don’t. You did well on defending us.” Joker’s praise made Skull blushed which made Akihiko look at him in contempt. The leader reaches to his pocket for a G-Home M and places it on the Boxer’s hand. “Sanada-san, take Skull back to the cinema and patch him up,”

“You have my word Joker,” Akihiko nods in agreement. He puts Skull’s arm around his shoulder and stands him up.

“Can you stand by yourself?”

“I-I can…” Skull tries to stand despite his bleeding leg, but the blood flow is still steady but not too much.

“Kanji! Chie! Take Skull and Sanada-san’s place for a bit,” Joker commands as two persona users to go to the frontline.

Akihiko uses the G-Home as a flash of light instantly transported them back to the theater. The navigators rushed down to the teenage boys.

“Sakamoto-san, are you okay?” Fuuka asks in worry for the injured teammate.

“I’m fine.” Ryuji answers while looking at his pants. Despite the majority of the wound is close but there are bloodstains on his pants that were from his open wound.

“Though it still hurts a bit,” He removes himself from Akihiko’s hold trying to stand on his own.

“Thank goodness you’re okay,” Futaba sighs in relief. “Please do be careful next time,”

Ryuji simply scratches his nose in embarrassment, “I will…”

“Let’s get Theodore-san patch you up,” Akihiko walks out of the theater while Ryuji follows him from behind.

\---

Both teenagers are near the Concussion stand as Theodore is slowly wrapping a bandage around the wound. Ryuji finds it weird for a velvet room attendant is cleaning and patching up his wound.

“That should do it,” Theodore claps his hands finishing patching up Ryuji. “The wound should heal in no time,” Ryuji unfolds his pants as his injuries remain hidden underneath his pants.

“Thanks, Theodore-san,”

“Oh right, let me grab something from the concession stand,” Theodore makes his way to the stand and grabs a paper cup. “Here, help yourself,”

Ryuji accepts the cup as he drinks from the cup through the straw. Which surprisingly taste like the sodas he had back from Le Blanc, “Wow! This soda taste like from the one I had from Le Blanc!” He drinks the soda in glee.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Theodore is pleased with Ryuji’s reaction. “But it’s no ordinary soda though, it's an Amrita Soda that heals any ailments or binds. But this is a special one I made, this makes heals wounds faster.” Theodore's explanation made both teenagers ‘oh’ in wonder. “Which you can also buy in the concession stand should you chose,”

“But isn’t drinking soda a bit unhealthy?” The silver-haired boxer points out as he asked Ryuji to get a sip from his soda which he shared.

“Maybe. But isn’t it part of a movie theater to enjoy movies while partaking in some junk food?” The attendant points out which made Akihiko shrug in agreement.

A loud ding came from the concession stands. “Oh! My hotdogs are done! Now, if you need anything just give me a holler,” Theodore bows and takes his leave.

Akihiko and Ryuji watch the popcorn wearing man makes his way to the concession stand. Both of them watch as Elizabeth suddenly makes his way to the concession stand, Theodore trying to reason with his sister, She then grabs Theodore by his collar and shoves his mouth a suspicious powder. Ryuji saw Theodore’s facial expression in pain and Elizabeth leaving with a bag filled with hotdogs. “I can’t help but feel bad for Theodore-san,” He frown while putting the soda on the side.

“Jeez, what kind of powder did she shove in his mouth?” Akihiko wonders about the Theodore who was choking on the white powder. He shakes his head and looks at the choking velvet room attendant.

“Hey,” Ryuji stares at his upperclassman, “Since we have the time, let's get to know each other a bit more,” He stares at his senpai who was hiding his blushing face, he can't help but chuckle to show he is the strong manly type.

“Well, we did have sex without getting to know each other,” Ryuji mentions which made Akihiko blushed even further.

“Please, stop mentioning that word…” He covers his blushing face with his gloved hand.

Ryuji was dumbfounded until he gets the idea on what he said, he smiles evilly planning to tease him, “You mean, ‘sex’?,” He says innocently while doing the puppy dog eyes leaning towards him while he is covering his eyes not to give in to the puppy eyes. Ryuji continues to tease his senior while poking at his blushing cheeks.

Meanwhile, the Navigators are still in the theater trying to guide the attack force to the labyrinth. Futaba overhears a lot of giggling from the outside, While Rise and Fuuka do the navigating, she slowly makes her way to the door and takes a peek. Her otaku senses tingle as her eyes go wide open to see Akihiko hitting a laughing Ryuji.

 _‘What is this?!’_ Futaba thought as she saw the manly Akihiko Sanada being a girl towards Ryuji. _‘Ryuji manages to make the strong man like Sanada-san turn into a blushing girl!’_ She hides behind the door and peeks to observe more.

“I can’t believe you make me embarrass over the simple thing,” Akihiko hides his face with his gloved hands. He just hopes nobody sees that.

“I’m sorry, despite being a handsome and smart, you’re quite approachable.” Ryuji apologizes while giggling the fact.

“Really?” He stares at his underclassman to which he answered with a nod.

“To be honest, I expect you to be more a muscleman idiot who cares about protein and boxing above all else,” Akihiko glared at that statement which made Ryuji hold his hands in surrender. “Aragaki-san’s words not mine,” He leans away and nods at Ryuji to continue. “You’re the kind of person who would do anything to make yourself stronger to protect someone dear to you,” For some reason, Ryuji red him like a book.

Ryuji stares at Akihiko somewhat looking sad. “When we have _that_ I can see your body is riddled with scars and scratches,” He touches his shoulder which made Akihiko slightly shiver at the touch.

“Well, we fought at Tartarus all the time and scars like this are just proof of our efforts,” Akihiko said softly while not mind Ryuji’s hand on his shoulder. “You have it hard too, right?”

“Hm?”

“Like being oppressed by selfish adults and you chose to risk your lives while reforming society,” Akihiko points out which made Ryuji pulls his hand away.

“It’s not how we started actually,” Akihiko was baffled by Ryuji’s monotone response.

“How did it started then?”

“Well, it all started…”

Ryuji began telling his story on how he and his mother was abuse by Ryuji’s father and after his dad left them, he was part of the track team and trying his best to get a track scholarship to make things easier for his mom. But then Kamoshida happen, he was constantly being abused by the coach and the moment he talks about his dad, he threw a punch at him and he broke his leg. After the incident, the teacher hounded his mom, the track field team hated him and force himself to quit being an athlete because of his injury. Akihiko saw Ryuji was clenching his fist hard on his lap, but not wanting to interrupt so he let him continue on his story. He then proceeded how he met Joker and he was already labeled as a delinquent since Kamoshida spread the rumors about him. How both of them were nearly expelled and stealing Kamoshida’s heart and forcing a change of heart. After a celebratory buffet, all of them agreed to continue being Phantom Thieves.

“And that’s how it happened,” Ryuji finished telling his story to Akihiko leaving him a bit frustrated and a bit glad that things went alright.

“You have been through a lot huh?” The boxers muttered under his breath. “Just like me…”

“What was that?”

“Oh, nevermind that. Looks like you told yours and it’s my turn right?” Ryuji nodded and Akihiko proceeded to tell his story.

Futaba stares at the two teenagers from the distance “Hmmm...nothing juicy happening…” She muttered as she adjusts her glasses.

“Futaba-chan?” The Otaku girl was startled over Fuuka and Rise. Both boys stare at the theater door to see if something was happening. But decided to proceed to resume their talk.

“Rise-chan, Fuuka-chan, Shhhh!” Futaba shushed them as she gestures them to peek through the door.

“Oh, its Sakamoto-san and Akihiko-senpai,” Fuuka observes that they are just talking.

“I’m glad to see both of them are okay,” Rise smiles at the sight of seeing both boys being boys.

“Guys, you missing the point! Just look!” The navigators continue their observation of both teenagers.

“…So there you have it,” Akihiko finished his story which made Ryuji cussed.

“Holy shit, man. You have it a lot harder than I have,” Ryuji compares to him. Akihiko has been through a lot. He and Shinjiro were friends during their orphanage days along with his little sister, Miki. Ever since that day, he became too obsessed about getting more powerful and the reason he took boxing. He and the Shinjiro have been in a strained relationship ever since. Akihiko continues to persuade Shinjiro to rejoin SEES.

“Hey, we both have it hard huh?” Akihiko suddenly grabs Ryuji behind his neck and places him on his chest causing the girls behind the theater doors to gasp.

“Se-Senpai!” The phantom thief stuttered as he feels Akihiko’s steady heartbeat.

“Sometimes, life throws something hard at us. So either we deal with it or find a way to get past through it.” Akihiko hums while he petting Ryuji’s soft hair.

“I-i-isn’t it weird to have me like this?” Ryuji blushed at the sudden affection of his senpai.

“What is there to hide, we already have sex didn’t we?” Akihiko shamelessly said making Ryuji blushed at the word. “Oh? Looks like I’m not the only one who got payback.” He grins at making the phantom thief hide his blushing face.

The navigators could not believe it. Two boys are snuggling at each other embrace and hid behind the theater.

“SEE! SEE WHAT I MEAN LADIES!” Futaba whispers loudly making the other navigators stutter in confusion.

“I-I-I mean Akihiko-senpai wasn’t interested in girls but seeing him with Sakamoto-san is just…” Fuuka trying to puzzle together.

“Right?! Not to mention seeing a strong man senpai embracing his underclassmen is such a sight! Just like me and senpai have,” Rise said while imagining dreamily.

“Now the question remains, are they an item?!” Futaba’s question made both girls gasp.

“Are they though?” Fuuka ponders a bit.

“Does it have to do with special screening that they did?” Rise’s information made both ladies stared at her. “I mean, as a special screening without navigators is fishy and Elizabeth-san gave them a box. Which raises the question…”

“Futaba-chan, Rise-chan, Isn’t it too early to speculate at this point?” Fuuka points out which made sense. Both of them becoming an item after a special screening is too soon. Even in real-world standards.

“Hmmm…you may have a point,” Rise said which made Futaba pout in disappointment.

“Okay, we’ll talk about it later or ask them about it later,” Futaba makes a note to talk to Ryuji or Sanada-san later. She opens the door slightly to take another peek to the ticket counter only to find a sight that made Futaba gasp.

“OH MY GOD!” The otaku girl screams lowly.

“What’s wrong Futaba-” Fuuka covers her mouth and blushes at the sight.

“Ladies, what’s-” Rise paused and blushes at the sight.

It was Akihiko and Ryuji's locking lips for the first time. He had his hand under Ryuji’s chin while his arm was behind Ryuji’s hips. The blonde teenager tries to pull away but he can feel the tongue invading his tongue, it was enough to make him melt. Both of them pulled away with a small trail of saliva on his lips.

“Akihiko-senpai…” He breathes out a bit leaving him with a blushed face.

“You can call me Aki if you want,” Akihiko smiles as he peers at the corner of his eye. He saw the ladies hiding behind the theater door. He sent them a spine-tingling glare to them which made the navigators flee inside the theater.

“O…okay…Aki…” Ryuji looks away but Akihiko knew behind that is a small smile.

“Also, I heard voices. Is there something…” Ryuji trails off as he turns at the door but only to find his face turning around by his finger.

“Nevermind, that.” Akihiko suddenly locked lips again with Ryuji but didn’t bother fighting back. His eyes slowly closed back and began savoring the kiss.

 _‘I guess, this ain’t so bad…’_ Ryuji thought on the back of his head.

Meanwhile, inside the theater, the navigators are giggling and stuttering one what they have seen.

“I knew it! I knew they’re a couple, to begin with!” Futaba began fangirling as her inner fujoshi is becoming of her.

“I never thought senpai have eyes for Sakamoto-san, but the way he treats him is just…”

“That kiss is just so,” Rise couldn’t help but scream as she fans herself with her hand.

“Seeing upperclassmen falling in love with his underclassmen is such classic doujinshi thing!” The otaku girls continue to fangirl.

“Though, Futaba-chan. Who do you think will be a top or a bottom?” Fuuka points out which made Futaba squeal.

“I think it’s sweet for Sanada-san and Sakamoto-san finally have one another,” Rise smiles dreamily and the thought of finding his other one.

The navigators have been quiet as they heard a warping sound from the screen. They saw the gang finally arrived from the movie screen. All of them were exhausted but they manage to come out just fine.

Akira moves his neck around and saw the Futaba and the ladies are at the theater door. “Guys? What are you doing?” Akira’s questioning made the navigators screech.

“Don’t scare us like that!” Futaba scolded his leader.

“Says the one who is hiding behind the door,” Minato raised an eyebrow in question. “We’re trying to contact you guys but you weren’t responding,”

“Well… we’re observing something…” Rise said while fumbling with her fingers.

“Observing? Observing who?” Yukiko asked which made Rise shush them.

Rise opens the theater door open slightly and saw something inappropriate. Akihiko is on his knees while Ryuji has his head up high in the air. Akihiko’s head was at Ryuji’s crotch while grabbing his waist.

“You’re really good, Aki…”

“Hehehe, You ain’t see nothing yet.”

Rise close the door behind her causing her to cover her face in shame. “I can’t believe its happening…”

“Rise, what did you see?” Yu asked going to her side.

“Se-se-senpai…I…I saw…” She continues to stutter while imagining Ryuji and Akihiko doing something indecent.

The team went outside to see Ryuji and Akihiko simply talking to one another on the couch. “Hey, guys!” Both teenagers saw Akira along with others.

“Should we tell them?” Ryuji whispers to Akihiko.

“You don’t have to if you’re not ready,” Akihiko reassures him which made Ryuji smile softly. “If you want we can keep it between us,”

Ann, Yusuke, and Haru approached the boys, “Hey, Ryuji are you feeling better now?” Ann asked which made Ryuji nodded.

“Doing just fine. Theodore-san did the trick,” He moves his leg a bit and the pain was gone. Looks like his soda did the trick.

“Please do be careful next time Ryuji,” Yusuke reminds him crossed arms. “We don’t need another injured member,”

“I will be,”

Haru turns to Akihiko, “Thank you for keeping him company, Sanada-san. I hope isn’t being a bother,”

“Don’t worry, he’s being a good company right Ryuji?” Akihiko slings his arms around Ryuji which made him smile.

Ann observes that Ryuji is smiling the moment Sanada-san sling around him. But it might be something but decides to drop the question for now.

\---

After the progress, they’ve made. The team decided to do some special screening for some breather and extra training. It’s a good relief for both Akihiko and Ryuji not being picked by the special screening since their last screening together. But both decided to tag along during the search, or kill request. They’ve been acting normally but when they’re alone they sneak a little lip-locking when have the chance. But they have to be careful since the navigators saw them making out.

During another special screening, Ryuji, Akihiko, Futaba, Yukiko, Naoto, Aegis are in the lobby. Naoto is observing Aegis, Yukiko and Futaba are having a chat.

Futaba looks both ways to ensure nobody listening. Through her observations Ryuji, Akihiko, and Theodore are nowhere to be found, “Yukiko-chan! I believe our confirmations has been proven,”

“What are your findings?” She asks as her interest began to peaks.

“It’s about Ryuji and Sanada-san…” Futaba trails as she looks around and leans to Yukiko’s ear, “They are an item,”

Futaba’s revelation made Yukiko gasps in surprise. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. I’m 99.9% sure. Also, I saw them made out together,” Futaba’s finding is making Yukiko fans herself.

“I assume that they did.. _that_?”

“Did what?” Another voice chimed in which made two girls screams which caught the other’s attention. She stares at Minato who appeared out of nowhere.

“Where did you come from?” Futaba accusingly points at Minato.

The leader nods to his left side. “I was here the entire time. Also, you guys are whispering quite loud.”

Futaba pouts at Minato but an idea came to him. Since Minato is the leader with the SEES group. “Minato-san. You and Akihiko are friends right?” Minato nods at Futaba’s question.

The otaku whispers the situation to Minato causing his to widen in surprise. “What?! Akihiko and Ryuji are a thing?!” Minato displays his shock but his voiced lowered.

“Yes, I saw them made out in that couch,” Futaba points at the couch that Aegis and Naoto are sitting on. “Also, they mysteriously disappeared,”

“Oh, if you looking for them. They’re at the bathroom,” Minato points on where they are.

“Okay! Let’s go to them!” Yukiko said with enthusiasm.

“What’s the commotion about,” Naoto approached the group with Aegis.

“Is there a problem?” Aegis asked

Futaba began filling both Naoto and Aegis about Ryuji and Akihiko. Which made Naoto blushed but Aegis seems to be unfazed about it.

“I…see.” Naoto holds her hat while hiding the blush on her face.

“What exactly are you confirming?” Aegis nods her head to her side in question. “According to my data banks, if two people kissed each other on the lips that would mean they are a couple, yes?”

“Yes, that would be the case,” Naoto agrees with Aegis’ observation.

“Also, If I recall, both Sakamoto-san and Akihiko-senpai are both males. It would be illogical if both men were to have intercourse to have a-” Minato covers her mouth trying not to spill…sensitive information.

“Please, I think it's not good to have that talk when there are kids in the room,” Minato censors before anything indecent is mentioned.

“Hey now! I’ve seen how intercourse works!” Futaba points out which made them even more red than usual.

Naoto coughs to get everyone’s attention. “Now then, let’s focus on finding Sakamoto-san and Sanada-san are,”

“I believe that they’re at the bathroom,” Aegis point as the group decided to go to the men’s bathroom.

Futaba leans her ear to the door. “Let’s see here…”

_‘Please be careful, Aki…It’s my first time,’_

_‘Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle,’_

_‘Ahh, Not to hard!’_

_‘Aren’t you cute Ryuji,’_

Futaba was too red as she pulls away. “OMG. It’s confirmed it!”

“What’s wrong Futaba-chan?” Yukiko asked as she points at the door.

“They’re getting it on now!”

All of them leaned in the door to overhear the conversation. They hear a lot of grunts and moans behind the door until they hear Ryuji’s moaning.

_‘Ahhh! Aki! Go harder!’_

Everyone blushed at Ryuji’s girlish like a moan.

_‘You’re quite tight around there huh?’_

_‘Aki! Harder! I want to feel everything!’_

“It appears they’re going through intercourse,” Aegis observes making everyone flinched at her bluntness.

“How can you say that with a straight face?!” Futaba exclaims with a blushing face.

“Is it not how intercourse works?”

_‘So, nobody has touched you yet right?’_

_‘Ye-yeah. You’re my first time…’_

Futaba and Yukiko are getting redder than the moment. They have a weird idea in there head.

_Ryuji was fully naked and on his back, ‘Aki, we shouldn’t, No means no,’_

_Akihiko was holding Ryuji’s hand, ‘Come on, Ryuji. Please?’_

_Ryuji looks to his side, ‘No…There are proper order of these things,’_

_Akihiko leans closer to Ryuji’s body, ‘It’s okay. I’ll be gentle,’_

_‘They’re finally beginning to have a forbidden…’_ Futaba and Yukiko thought until they cannot take the steamy actions and fainted.

“Futaba! Amagi-san!” Naoto goes through the fainted girls. Minato hears the grunts and moans but he had his doubts.

“Aegis, you take care of Amagi-san and Sakura-san. I’ll talk to them.” Minato asked Aegis to which she nodded in response.

“Understood,” She carries the unconscious girls back to the lobby.

Naoto and Minato are left alone at the male’s restroom. “Is it okay for them to not know what’s happening?” Minato shook his head.

“I have my doubts myself but it looks like only one way to find out,” Minato said as his fingers are in the door.

“Wait! You shouldn’t-” Minato knocks on the door.

“Guys, it’s Minato. Can I come in?” He asked what’s behind the door.

“Sure, the door is open,” Another voice said which rang Naoto’s head.

Minato opens the door to find Ryuji, Akihiko, and Theodore sitting on the floor. Naoto observes the scene. Ryuji and Akihiko are fully clothed and Theodore is on the other side with few bottles near him. Ryuji is lying on a blanket on the floor while Akihiko’s hands-on Ryuji’s backside.

“Eh? Are you not having sex?” Naoto asked which made Ryuji and Akihiko blushed but Theodore nods his left side in question.

“Wh-what are you talking about?!” Ryuji screams while his face flushed in red.

“Just because you heard moans automatically two people are having sex?!” Ryuji and Akihiko are blushing and began being defensive. Minato observes as he stares at Theodore.

Theodore coughs a bit to get control of the room, “Allow me to explain the situation,”

“Sakamoto-san is limping quite hard in the lobby…” Theodore began explaining the situation.

_Flashback_

_Theodore was restocking everything in the concession stand as he saw Ryuji walking out from the theater with the others. Akihiko saw Ryuji was limping and manage to catch him before he fell._

_“Thanks, Aki,” Ryuji smiles as he hissed in the pain of his left leg._

_“No problem, Ryuji.” Akihiko sling Ryuji’s arm around his shoulder. Akira saw his friend being held by Sanada-san._

_“Are you okay, Ryuji?” Akira asked with concern. He knew about Ryuji’s leg and he heard his hip hurting from all the running. He didn’t think it was this serious._

_“I’m fine, Akira,”_

_“Is there a problem?” Mitsuru approaches the boys as she observes that Ryuji was being held._

_“Oh, Kirijo-san. You see,” Akira began explaining the situation about his left leg. But despite the handicapped, he was being able to move just like normal in between palaces and normal school life._

_“I see. So back to the first theater was the first target of the phantom thieves. The boss you encountered is a teacher that abused his authority as a teacher to physically abuse teenagers and Takamaki-san is harassed. But Sakamoto-san suffered the worst amongst the abuse,” Mitsuru summarizes the Joker’s story. Which both Akira and Ryuji nodded in confirmation._

_“I want to get some help myself, but I don’t want to put a burden on my mom.” Ryuji’s eyes made Akihiko looks at his underclassmen in sympathy._

_“I see. Akihiko would you mind doing some physical therapy on him?” Both thieves stared at Mitsuru in disbelief._

_“Sure, though I would need some help if that were the case,”_

_“Joker and I will ask Theodore-san for some assistance,” Mitsuru face Joker which he nodded in agreement._

_“Please. You don’t have to…,” Ryuji pleads but Akihiko tightens his grip on him._

_“Nonsense. We need to have everyone physically fit if we want to leave this place. Also,” Mitsuru stares at Ryuji. “There is no shame in asking helping for help,” She smiles at him as Akira and Mitsuru walked away._

_Akihiko looks at Ryuji who was still blushing, “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you can never worry about that leg of yours ever again.” He sneaks a small kiss temple._

_“I guess…”_

_End of Flashback_

“So that’s how it happened,” The velvet room attendant finished telling the story. Minato and Naoto nodded as they understood the story.

“So, sorry for not telling about the whole Ryuji thing,” He apologizes while slowly tugging at Ryuji’s left leg. He slowly bends it down and going a bit up.

“Then the special screening is about…” Naoto trails while observing Ryuji’s face both in pain and pleasure.

“Ye-yeah… The screening was about me and Aki fighting and then…” He blushes as Akihiko tugs on his left leg. “Had sex…” He groans in pain when the boxer lands on a funny bone.

“Aki huh?” Minato grins at the cute nickname, causing Akihiko to blush as he continues his therapy.

Minato couldn’t help but facepalm at the screening and Naoto hides her face with her cap. “Yup. As expected from Elizabeth…”

“I do apologize for my sister’s behavior,” Theodore bows his head in apology. He has the most experience dealing with his sister’s antics.

“That’s fine, but Ahh!” Ryuji screams as he heard a bit of bone-cracking after a sharp pull from Akihiko. After a few seconds, the pain subsided. “Huh. That was quick,”

“That should do it,” Akihiko slowly puts Ryuji’s leg down. “How about try standing up a bit,”

“I’ll try,” He stands up slowly being careful not to hurt his leg. He was on his legs, usually, he shifts most of his weight to the right side and he slowly stands up straight. His eyes shut and teeth grits but he felt nothing. “No more pain? IS this for real?!” He couldn’t help but shed tears.

“It’s for real,” Akihiko simply nodded and didn’t register a jumping Ryuji coming towards him.

“Offf, you’re quite heavy aren’t you?” He smiles at him which made Ryuji giggle.

“I do recommend not to do too much strain on your leg,” Theodore advises as he gave Ryuji him some amrita soda which Ryuji accepts and took a sip.

“Well, I do hope this narrows out the complication that the ladies have been.” Naoto hoped which caught Ryuji and Akihiko’s attention.

“Oh right? We do have to explain it huh?” Akihiko scratches his cheek, trying to rid of a hugging Ryuji.

Ryuji removes himself from Akihiko, “As much as I want to say it to all you guys, but…” He stares at his boyfriend in sadness.

Minato and Naoto can't help but feel sorry for the couple. It pains them to see them being excluded just because it's weird. Naoto can tell that Akihiko cares about Ryuji a lot and Minato felt weird about seeing them have sex in the special screening, but seeing them here. Ryuji resting his head in Akihiko’s shoulder which made him assured that this will be fine.

“Okay, I won’t speak a peep of this,” Minato finally said causing Akihiko and Ryuji to perk up.

“Really? You won’t tell anyone?” Ryuji said in eagerness.

“Don’t worry,” The leader nods in affirmation.

“What about Sakura-san and Yukiko-senpai?” Naoto asked about the girls. Seeing these two together will cause a scene or may even arouse some suspicion.

“That is true. Elizabeth may conduct a sinister scheme as she did with Sanada-sama and Sakamoto-sama,” Theodore points out of Elizabeth’s cunning nature. It will be disastrous if any of the guys were to go the same thing they did.

“If those two found out about us, it will complicate things further.” Akihiko points out which made him uneasy.

It was quiet in the room for a bit until Ryuji finally said something. “It’s better to leave it in the dark,”

\---

After the talk they have, they have reported to Mitsuru about Ryuji’s rehabilitation. He was happy he can run again with no more worries. Ryuji often sees Futaba glaring at him but he decided to ignore her. He then finally fight again with no problem. Akihiko and Ryuji did their best to be indiscreet as possible. Upon reaching the final labyrinth, where the curator turns out to be a façade. After a few floors finally cleared, they decided to take a break since this will be their final break time before taking her down.

Few people decided to stay behind while the others are doing another special screening. Ryuji and Akihiko are now alone in the theater, thankfully Minato and Naoto managed to drive Futaba and Yukiko away. Since if their hunch is correct, they will finally go back to their timelines with no memory of this.

Both teenagers stared at the movie screen, two teenagers sat next to each other holding their hands contemplating what will happen to them when they come back. Will their memories be erased? Will they never see each other again? Those thoughts plague their minds which is scary for them. They held each other’s hands tightly still afraid of what will be in store for them.

“You afraid of what will happen to us?” Akihiko broke the silence first but Ryuji never said anything and listen. “I know it’s rough but we have to.”

“I know,” The blonde punk let out an angry scowl which startled him a bit. “I’m sorry. I didn’t expect to meet people when we are stuck here. But…” He sat down as he looks at him worried. “But what if we don’t see each other again, or even if we see each other again, we just…” His face fell which made Akihiko look at the stray tear from Ryuji’s face.

“Even if we did meet again we won’t…” He paused as the tears continue to fall from his face. “All those intimate moments we have we’ll just… be gone forever…” Akihiko looks at his lover who is just bawling his eyes out.

He didn’t want to admit but he is scared of separation again. He approaches in front of Ryuji. He began wiping the tears off his face.

“Don’t cry,” He whispers as he leans to Ryuji and kisses his lips chastely. Ryuji was shocked to see his senior be this gentle. He closes his eyes as he feels his lips. He pulls away from him. “I’m scared too,” Ryuji was shocked to hear that he too was afraid of losing him.

“You too?”

He nodded as he asked to scoot into Ryuji’s seat. He stood up letting Akihiko sit and he pulled Ryuji towards him and let him sit on his lap. Normally he’d be embarrassed but he is too sad to care about it.

“Don’t worry, no matter where we are, no matter how distant we are, nor timelines we are. I will never forget you,” He promised adamantly as if he is saying it with the pride of a man.

“Aki…” Ryuji couldn’t help but blush on how cool looking he was. The boxer raised his chin making him look in his silver eyes. For some reason, seeing in his eyes makes him feel both safe and obedient.

“You are mine, Ryuji Sakamoto. I won’t let you go,” Hearing his deep voice makes his spine tingle. Akihiko sealed his lips with a kiss.

Little do they know, someone was observing them from afar. That person decided to just walk away and let those two have their moment.

\---

After defeating the entity Enlil and Hikari were saved and returned to her time but the sad part was, upon leaving the theater the memories of everyone will be wiped. Both Ryuji and Akihiko were afraid of it. They go to the doors to which the velvet room attendants point at us. The investigation team has left for their reality while the SEES members are about to leave.

His teammates are starting to enter the door, but Akihiko decided to stop a moment as he grabs Ryuji’s collar and slams his lips unto his for a final kiss goodbye. Which caught the other Phantom thieves by surprise as he sneaked something to Ryuji’s hand.

He pulled away from the blonde teenager as a stray tear leaves his eye. “Goodbye Ryuji, I love you,” Akihiko whispers to him as he runs to the door and back to his reality. Ryuji touches his lips can still feel the warmth from his lips.

“I told you guys that he has fallen for Sanada-san!” Futaba squealed while the other thieves began to question him but Ryuji didn’t mind them, all he can focus on his lover that he may or may not see again. But the thieves didn’t bother since it won't matter as they passed through the door. The phantom thieves are back at Mementos with no memory of what happened. Joker decided to call it a day and retreat for the day.

Ryuji finally made it home after a tiring day. He drops his school bag upon reaching his room but he crashes to the bed.

 _‘Ugh. So tired…’_ He thought as he feels his soft bed. He reaches to his pocket and fished out a black glove. He stares at for a while which was still intact but can see a small hole on it which proves its wear and tear. He brought it to his face which reeks of sweat but feels oddly nostalgic to him.

 _‘Why do I have it?’_ He asked himself wondering why it feels nostalgic. Ryuji looks at it but can’t make out why it feels so…nostalgic. He smashes the glove in his face and inhaled deep.

_Meanwhile to Akihiko_

Akihiko reaches his dorm room and after finally done with Tartarus for the night. He might as well take a shower before going to bed. He noticed one of his gloves was missing. He stares at his gloveless hand. _‘Huh, that’s odd. Must have left it in Tartarus.’_ Then he remembered whatever objects left in Tartarus are now gone. He shrugs it off since he has multiple pairs.

Akihiko felt a small pain in his chest. He grips on his chest like a part of him is missing. _‘What’s this feeling of…longing?’_

\---

_A few months later…_

A lot of things have happened, the whole thing with Shido, the public going haywire, the god of control, and Akira’s probation finally over. Ryuji was sad to see his first friend leave but now he is alone again. He can’t even remember whose glove is it, even Akira doesn’t know. Ryuji is now the 3rd year in high school but now his school life is back to normal that shit he had was cleared up. He, Ann, and Yusuke are talking often, but he can’t talk about the glove since neither of them doesn’t understand about it.

Ryuji decided to go for a beef bowl before heading home. He stopped by at the beef bowl shop and ordered his usual bowl. While waiting for his order, he goes to his bag and reaches for the glove. The blonde teenager has been holding on it since November in Mementos.

“I wonder who is this from? No matter how I want to wash it or throw it away, but I just can’t do it…” He looks at the worn glove with confusion. Who is it from? Why does he feel oddly connected to a glove? Every time he tries to throw it away or wash it, he feels a heartache. Like a piece of him being yanked from his heart…

“Hey there,” The blonde teenager looks sharply to find an adult smiling at him. He immediately hid the glove which made the adult weirded out. “I’m sorry, did I startle you?” He said cautiously which made the blonde stare at him.

“Not really, just in deep thought is all.” He admits as he sneaks the glove back to his pocket. The adult nods at the empty chair next to him which made Ryuji offered his seat to him. The adult ordered one large beef bowl, which is oddly similar to his order. While the adult was looking at his phone he stared at him. He has short silver hair, gray eyes wearing a black suit with a maroon undershirt with a red tie, he also noticed that he is wearing black gloves. This guy is either a salaryman or a possible police worker but he couldn’t tell.

The adult noticed that the teenager is staring at him, “What? Is there something on my face?” He asks as he uses his fingers to look for it.

Ryuji's eyes widen which a flash of memory saw him. A silver-haired teenager laughing. “Ah. No-no… It’s nothing.” He blushed not wanting to bring up something odd, he even finds this man oddly handsome.

By the time that awkward silence, their food finally arrived. Both decided to eat in peace until Ryuji’s phone rang which caught the adult’s attention. While the teenager is looking at his phone, his eyes widen when he remembered something. A blonde teenager beaming at him which was oddly the same. The adult shook his head trying to geta hold of himself.

“Soo, how is school treating you?” He started the conversation which caught his attention.

“It’s doing fine I guess,” The blonde teenager answered as he took another bite of his bowl.

“That’s good I guess,” He sneaks another bite from his bowl.

Both decided to eat in peace. After a few minutes, their bowls are now empty but when Ryuji is about to pay, the employee said his meal was already paid for. Which was odd but was probably by the adult.

Both men leave the beef bowl shop, Ryuji thank the adult for paying his meal and decided to be on his way. He waved him goodbye but saw something on the ground which was a black glove. He kneeled to grab it and looks at it which made him remember a flash of memories.

_Blonde teenager laughing…_

_Fighting side by side…_

_Teenager crying to his side…_

The adult felt so many memories rushing through him as he immediately chases after the teenager. Meanwhile back to Ryuji who was on his way to the subway and realizes that he had left the glove from the Beefbowl shop but when he was about to go back he noticed an adult who was panting out of breath.

The silver-haired adult was panting for his breath. “Did you…leave this?” He shows the black glove to the blonde teenager. Ryuji stares at the adult until memories suddenly flash before his eyes.

_‘Goodbye Ryuji, I love you,’_

Ryuji felt his heart pounding from his chest and finally remembered, it was _his_ glove. “Akihiko?” Upon hearing his name, the silver-haired adult looks at him in disbelief. He finally remembered it, those years of pondering, that nagging feeling on his head begging to be answered.

“Ryuji?” He said in a shaky voice which made Ryuji ran towards him and hugged his body. The feeling of someone short hugged you but this reunion feels so long which very warranted. He reciprocated his hug while holding his glove tightly around his fist. The feeling of time stops, not minding the people all around them as if fate has reunited these two despite different time and now looking back. Feels like a lifetime.

Ryuji looks at him with so many tears escaping from his eyes. “I can’t believe I forgot about you! I feel so ashamed!” He sobbed while trying to remove the tears and snot off his face.

Akihiko smiles as he kneels to his level as he wipes the tears off his face. “Way too long, Ryuji.” He agrees with him.

Ryuji smiles softly as he looks at the glove. “I’ve been holding on to that glove for you. For so long…”

“That’s sweet of you to hold on to it, but it will probably fit me anymore,” He removes his glove and tries to fit his old glove but couldn’t. Ryuji holds his non-gloved hand.

“Welcome back Aki,” Ryuji smiles at him fondly, Akihiko stood up as he pats his head to him.

“I’m home Ryuji,” Akihiko fondly smiles at the teenager. Finally even after they were separated, they are reunited. Though they will be met with some criticism since Ryuji looks like a minor but they can manage. After that embarrassing moment, they have Akihiko and Ryuji exchange numbers and decided that they need to catch up.

\---

The next day after school Ryuji was leaving in the gates of Shujin and he hears loud motor from a distance. He saw someone wearing a black and red motorbike suit having a big red motorbike which makes the students around it looking in awe. The man removes his helmet revealing Akihiko which made Ryuji skip a beat. The female students began whispering on how good looking the guy or wondering which girlfriend he had. He can still remember him when he was a teenager but now, he looks so handsome as an adult. He can feel his throat drying doesn’t know how to approach it, let alone hard to believe that this man was his boyfriend.

Akihiko notices his boyfriend which made him park his motorcycle as he approaches him slowly.

“I’m here Ryuji,” Akihiko smiles which made the students gasp in surprise as they stared at Ryuji. He can’t help but lower his head in embarrassment.

“Ye-yeah…” The blonde teenager sheepishly said trying not to die in embarrassment as he walks to his boyfriend and Akihiko lowers his stature to let Ryuji kiss him in the cheek. The students who saw the scene began to gossip around them.

_‘No Way! Sakamoto-kun have a boyfriend?’_

_‘I am so jealous that guy had a hot boyfriend!’_

_‘That son of a bitch got a lucky catch!’_

Ryuji can hear the whispers of his peers, _‘Can’t this get any weirder?’_

“Come on, Ryuji. I reserved a restaurant for us to dine together,” Akihiko escorts as he gives him his bike helmet.

“Ummm, Sure…” Ryuji wasted no time as he puts on his helmet to hide his shame.

The teenager follows Akihiko as he hops into his motorcycle. Akihiko starts the engine as the engine whirs to life. “Hold on tight,” He warned which made Ryuji hold to his waist. The motorcycle vrooms away from the school. From a distance, Ann was in disbelief when he saw a handsome man picking him up.

“Ryuji, you have a lot explaining to do,” Ann mutters to herself as she picks up her phone and starts tapping away.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Ryuji is finally reunited with Akihiko, even though he is an adult in Ryuji's time. But hey the game let us date older women, yet we can't date men? Bullshit. I may even do a epilogue of where Ryuji's birthday he is finally an adult. As long as he is adult they should have no problems right? Right?
> 
> Kudos, Comments, Criticism and Suggestion is much appreciated.


End file.
